


Silence Shattered

by CarbonBasedSentient



Series: Meine Liebe [4]
Category: Carpe Noctem, Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: The Echo Chamber, When it starts to hit the fan, we found: plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonBasedSentient/pseuds/CarbonBasedSentient
Summary: It was only a matter of time, wasn't it?





	Silence Shattered

Meine Liebe Ingrid,

It seems the peace could not hold forever, could it? Our little city seems to be a lightning rod for trouble. It seems that there is an invasion of sorts. A differing sect of Kindred has managed to infiltrate our ranks, though it is unsure of how firm their footing is within the influences of Metatropolis. We are also unsure of the exact number of Kindred who have managed to find their way in, though we do for sure of one, perhaps two. I encountered the former -- a Spanish man with the most annoying power of shadows. He managed to bring a warehouse down atop me and the other members of Safety as well as the Director of Records. However, we all managed to escape with little damage to ourselves. 

The reason for the invasion is...simple, though still barbaric. They want to see all Kindred in the city exterminated because they are of a different mindset than they are. For no reason other than we are different. It is an ideology with which I am all too familiar. They did not succeed then, and they will not succeed now, not while I still remain capable of resisting. However, it is nice to know now that I will not be alone should a true fight emerge. Before recently, it seemed as if Metatropolis was bleeding Kindred, whether they met their final end or simply chose to move on in their journey, many were lost without replacement. It seemed like it would stay that way, but we are once again seeing new arrivals to the city. Safety took interest in a particular man calls himself Draven. Though he still has much to learn in the ways of combat -- I tested him myself -- he shows promise. 

Though, I do hope that no real war occurs. Although Safety is populated with capable fighters, are numbers are still comparatively small, and the rest of the city’s inhabitants are largely incapable of fending for themselves in an actual scrap. I hope that there are only isolated attacks that we can repel while other more influential members of the city keep out the members proper. We will be prepared for what we can, but one can still hope. 

As the days pass, I still keep you with me. Your memory keeps me strong. 

Immer Deiner, 

Alexander


End file.
